Lorelai's mom finds out
by Chickee1
Summary: Please Read...Lorelai's parents find out about her and Luke


Disclaimer:I don't own anyone or anything from Gilmore Girls  
  
Summary:Takes place during 'Rory's birthday parties'. What if Luke and Lorelai were seeing eachother?  
  
Pairing:L/L  
  
Rating:PG  
  
Tile:Lorelai's mom finds out  
  
Author:Chickee15  
  
E-Mail:Chickee15@hotmail.com  
******************************************************************************  
  
Here's how it all started,it had been about 2 months since Luke and Lorelai had started dating.  
Pretty much everyone knew,execpt Lorelai's parents,she wanted to tell them but she was afraid that they   
would object to Luke. It was the day before Rory's birthday,her grandparents had decied that next friday  
that they have a birthday party for her.And so they did but all did not go as planned,Lorelai had gotten  
into a fight with her mother about her not knowing who Lorelai really was and Rory was mad because of the   
fact that the party her grandparents put on wasent really for her.The next morningRory seemed to be much   
happier,because she was looking foreward to her second birthday party.   
  
That night during the party shortly after a surprising enterance by Richard and Emily Gilmore, sook came   
running out of the kicthen,"Lorelai dont panic but we're out of ice"."How could we be out of ice, it was like   
a igloo in there.Never mind I'll go out and buy some more"she said as she headed to grab her keys and coat. Just than   
Luke opens the door, a huge smile comes across Lorelai's face."You brought ice, how'd you know?"."You can never have   
too much ice you know",Luke says as he gives her a qucik kiss than Lorelai pulled him into a huge hug.And just as she's   
doing that Emily comes out of the doorway,"Lorelai?" She quickly releases her hold from Luke and introduces him."Mom, this   
is Luke,Luke this is my mother".Luke says hello and than suggests that he puts the ice in the freezer before it melts.   
Walking away he turns around to Lorelai and tells her that he will see her later.Emily walked away not wanting to say   
a thing about the two.  
  
Later that night Luke was on the poarch when Rory comes out,seeing him she gives him a big hug."Luke,thanks so much   
for coming.""I wanted to be here for you",he says as he gives her a kiss on the forhead.She walks away and as Luke  
turns around to see Lorelai's father sitting on the bench."Sorry,I didn't see you sitting there.I'm Luke Danes"he says   
as he holds out his hand,Richard shakes it."She was really happy to see you here.You care about here dont you?"  
Luke isn't sure what to say but decieds to answear the question,"Yes,sir I do. I care about her and your daughter more  
than I do myslef".Richard looked at Luke,"DO you love my daughter?".Luke was very hestitant no knowing what to say.  
  
While telling stories about Rory with Babbette and Miss Patty,Lorelai sees her mother head up stairs. Wondering   
what she could possible be doing up there she follows her, only to find her in Lorelai's bedroom staring at a picture  
of her,Luke and Rory."He loves Rory doesn't he"? She asks as she puts the picture back down,than goes to sit on the edge   
of the bed.Lorelai is hestitant at first but answers it,"Yes he does. He loves her as if she were his own daughter,he would  
do anything for her"."So what is with the ice man?How long have you too been seeing eachother?"Lorelai looks away.  
"Lorelai it's no use lieing to me, I was bond to find out sooner or later"."We've been seeing eachother for about 2 months,  
I didnt want to tell you because I was afraid that you would object him."Lorelai started to say with tears forming in her  
eyes.Emilt sits next to her,"Lorelai if you love him and Rory loves him how could I ever object to him.Do you love him?"  
Lorelai gave her mom a smirk and answered the question,"Yes I do love him","Than there's nothing to object to"  
Emily said as she walked out,leaving Lorelai.  
  
Shortly after that Richard and Emily left, as well as the other guests.Rory was outside,while Sookie and Luke decied to   
help clean up. Sookie had gone to pick up some more garbage while Lorelai dried some dishes,just than Luke came up behind   
her and wrapped his arms around her waiste turing her around."I had a chat with your father tonight","what did you guys   
talk about?"she quickly asked."Noting really,the diner you and Rory"."I had a talk with my mother tonight,we talked about  
you and me.Than she asked me if you loved me and Rory and than she asked me if I loved you".Luke looked at her with his   
eyes wide open,"Your father asked me the same question,if I love you and Rory.So ah what was your answer to that  
last question?"Lorelai looked at him,"What was your answer?"Luke kissed the top of her forehead than said,"I simply   
looked him in the eye and told him that I loved you with all my heart and that I always would."All Lorelai could   
so was kiss him passionatly,and say "Dido".Just than Sookie came walked into the kicthen to see them making out and   
decied that it was time to leave.After they had finished kissing,they turned to the window with Luke's arms still wrapped  
around Lorelai's waiste with her hands on his.They looked out the window to see Rory with Dean putting a braclet on her  
wriste.  
  
That night,Luke spend the night while Rory headed off to Lane's house.While lying in bed,Lorelai was lying with her   
head on Luke's chest,"Luke,do you think that my parents are happy for us?".Luke pulled her up to him so that her  
head was with his,he gave her a kiss on the head than said,"Lor......I don't know how your parents feel about us being   
together,all I know is that we love eachother and at this point I couldn't be happier."Lorelai smiled than   
gave him a quick kiss,snuggling up to him the two fell not wanting to worry about anything else but the man she loves and   
her daughter.At this point in time her life was perfect.  
The End 


End file.
